


Fuel

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Other, This is going to be very fluffy I promise, Trans!Piers, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: After a one night stand with Steven Stone, Piers returns to Galar pregnant. Raihan and Leon come to his rescue only to find out that it was all a misunderstanding. Steven and Piers are reunited and things go far better than Piers could imagine.(Very, very self-indulgent)
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	Fuel

When Piers came back from his world tour with a very round belly, he knew that Leon and Raihan would not only notice his predicament first but also escort him away from the press as fast as possible. He was so sure they would do that, that he was relying on their pushiness to keep away more unwanted stress. Of course, he’d been right. The moment they laid eyes on him, Raihan took off his hoodie and slipped it onto Piers. The two escorted him out of the airport and to Leon’s flat in Wyndon. Once they settled in with him, Piers was bombarded with questions left and right. The worst part was that Leon and Raihan were talking at the same time. He let them get it all out of their systems, waiting patiently for them to go silent on their own. Once they had, he finally explained to them what happened.    
  
While touring in Hoenn, Piers had met Steven Stone. He’s only heard of the man through Leon, but the current chairman hadn’t done justice in describing  _ just _ how polite and kind Steven really was. Even his love for all things gems, rocks, and cave diving had drawn Piers in. Steven was the ultimate gentleman. This, of course, meant Piers had to invite him to a bar so they could get absolutely plastered. To him, it was the only way you truly knew who a person was. Drunk Steven was even better than Piers could have ever imagined. That was because Drunk Steven was an absolute flirt and kinky bastard. He knew the right things to say to turn Piers on and before he knew it, he was waking up in Steven’s bed. Piers panicked at that point. Steven had gotten insanely sloshed and Piers just knew what happened the night before was definitely a mistake on steven’s part. He would have never slept with Piers in the first place, especially since they barely knew each other!    
  
So he left, grabbed his clothes, and bolted out of Steven’s home.    
  
Piers ended up canceling his last performance in Hoenn to stay holed up in his hotel. He was too stressed and depressed to perform. He kept blaming himself for ending up in Steven’s bed. Kept feeling like he’d manipulated such a beautiful person into something they probably never wanted to do. Piers started hating himself. When it came time to head to Unova, Piers went to the airport earlier than expected as to not see any of his fans before the plane took off. He hated the fact he felt the need to hide but how could he face Steven?    
  
The rest of his tour went fine until he hit Alola. Each region he was touring for a month apiece, so by the time he reached his last spot, it’d been three months. In this time frame, he’d been denial about his possible pregnancy. He’d racked all the symptoms up as other things until the fact he was starting to show slapped him in the face. The moment he looked at the swell of his belly in the mirror he knew without a shadow of a doubt he’d be keeping it. He also knew that it was Steven’s. He hadn’t slept with anyone else on his tour. So, he completed the rest of his tour and returned home four months pregnant.    
  
This then led to Leon and Raihan asking how he hid his belly for his performances in Alola. Piers simply answered that one of his managers had a psychic type that had a move to make him appear skinnier than he was. The three of them sat in silence for a long moment before Piers announced he was planning to head back to Hoenn and confront Steven with the pregnancy. Leon was the first to tell him that he shouldn’t do it. Piers looked confused and asked why not? Leon explained that by doing the rest of his tour, he’d already over-stressed his body. Piers was stubborn though, insisting he had to go back. It took a lot of back and forth between him, Leon, and Raihan before he was convinced not to do something so rash. Raihan then told Piers he just booked a flight to Hoenn, to leave it to him to get this all sorted out. Before Piers could say anything, Leon piped up that Piers was going to move in with him so he could help him out. The singer was stunned into silence but ended up nodding his agreement.    
  
A few days later saw Raihan arriving in Hoenn. He kept Piers and Leon as up to date as he could. For him, it was easy to find Steven. After all the stories from Leon about Steven’s love of caves, that was exactly where he was. Raihan couldn’t blame Steven’s sudden apprehension to someone so tall approaching him. After introducing himself, he told Steven that he knew both Leon and Piers. That seemed to calm the other man down. It also sent Steven into asking a flurry of questions about Piers. Asking how he was, if he did something to upset him, and things like that. Raihan had to get him to slow down, settling on the cave floor next to him. He then asked Steven why he was so concerned about Piers. Steven slide against the cave wall to sit down as he laughed a bit nervously.    
  
He explained to Raihan that he’d initially been nervous meeting Piers. He’d been a big fan of Piers music the moment Leon gave him one of the singer’s albums years ago. Getting Piers’ music in Hoenn was hard since he was a local artist, so imagine his delight when he heard the punk rocker was coming to Hoenn. It was apparent he had to not only see Piers live but meet him in person! Piers was so much more amazing than Leon let on and steven was captured by the beauty of not only his looks but personality too. There were too many words Steven could use to describe how amazing Piers was. When the singer invited him out to a bar, he jumped on the chance. Talking with Piers was a fantastic experience, even if both of them got pretty hammered. Despite how drunk he was, he remembered sleeping with the singer. It was one of the most brilliant experiences Steven ever had, but he found himself in bed alone the next morning. There was no note and when he tried to catch Piers at his last concert or even the Airport, he missed him.    
  
These past four months, steven had been trying to rack his brain as to what would have made Piers leave without a word. Did he offend him on accident?    
  
Raihan listened to everything Steven told him before he burst into laughter. When he was done he shook his head. Steven looked confused until Raihan explained that this was all a misunderstanding. The dragon tamer then turned serious and told Steven that he was there because Piers was pregnant and he was sure it was Steven’s. The stell-type Champion froze for a few moments before smiling softly. He asked Raihan if he could come back with him to Galar and Raihan nodded. Steven would need some time to get matters in order and talk with his father, so he gave Raihan his number and left.   
  
When Raihan returned to his hotel room, he called Leon and Piers. He told them everything Steven told him. Piers sat in a stunned silence and Leon asked when Raihana and steven would be back in Galar. The dragon tamer told them that it would be a few days. Piers finally snapped out of his daze. He asked Raihan to apologize to Steven for him but Raihan laughed and told Piers that Steven was never mad at him.    
  
A few days later, Raihan would enter Leon’s flat with Steven in tow.   
  
As the months passed by, Steven and Piers would get closer. Steven lived with Raihan while Piers stayed with Leon at first. Steven would take Piers to all his appointments, helping buy food, and keeping Piers on a good diet. Eventually, though, Piers went back to his flat and Steven moved in with him. Leon and Raihan dropped by consistently to make sure Piers was fine. They sometimes come over to Steven massaging Piers’ feet or fluffing up his pillows for him. Occasionally, they’d see Steven feeding Piers. There was constant cuddling between the two on the couch and Raihan could never keep from taking pictures to upload onto his Pokegram.    
  
At seven months, Steven proposed to Piers, and he said yes.    
  
Raihan was definitely there to record the whole thing and take multiple pictures. Leon was the one to set them up at a restaurant that was both fancy but discreet. Piers and Steven had never been so happy. Despite their initial misunderstanding, they absolutely were head over heels for each other. The Galarian reporters got wind of the engagement and posted many headlines about it. Which, in turn, got headlines posted in Hoenn. Steven hadn’t told his father so when he got the call, he was terrified. He knew his dad was trying to find him a suitable heiress to marry. To his surprise, his father congratulated him. He then went on to explain that he was happy as long as his son was happy.    
  
Two months later and Piers went into labor. Steven started off in the room but ended up fainting at one point. He had to leave the room for a bit of air before returning. He wasn’t going to let a fainting spell keep him from being with Piers during this time. About six hours of Steven’s hand being held in a vice grip led to baby Crystal seeing the world for the first time in her life. The nurses took her, cleaned her up, and gently handed her to Piers. Crystal was so gorgeous and so utterly sweet. Piers tucked the blanket under her chin as he and Steven spoke about her name. Their Crystal.   
  
His little gemstone.   
  
Steven filled out her birth certificate and handed it back to the nurse. He settled on the side of Piers’ bed, running his fingers over Crystal’s very thin hair. A child of his own, with someone he loved with all his being. He didn’t think he could be happier. Steven shifted Piers when he finally dozed off, making sure he could keep Crystal close after all that hard work.    
  
A few days later, Steven and Piers sat on the couch in their flat. Crystal was contently nursing as Steven got up to make him and Piers some lunch. He’d called his dad a few days ago, telling him that he would be permanently moving to Galar. This meant he gave up his champion status. That was fine with him, there were more capable people in the world who could replace him. All steven wanted was to be right here.    
  
With his family.


End file.
